Teaching Trama
by Naked Brothers Band Forever
Summary: Rosalina Tai is currently attending school at NYU. Part of her studying program, she has been chosen to teach at Amigos High School for the first quarter. After meeting the class she'd be spending five months with, she's in for the ride of her life when she crosses paths with Nat Wolff. A/n: come join this cool website posted in my bio. DISCONTINUED!
1. Working in College

Plot: Rosalina Tai is currently attending school at NYU. Part of her studying program, she has been chosen to teach at Amigos High School for the first quarter. After meeting the class she'd be spending five months with, she's in for the ride of her life when she crosses paths with Nat Wolff.

* * *

><p>An: come join this cool website posted in my bio.

Rosalina's POV

I was sitting in my calculus class, waiting for the bell to ring in a minute. It finally rang and I headed for the door.

"Ms. Tai, a word?" My teacher, Mr. Shanks, asked. I turned on my heals and walked over to his desk.

"Ms. Tai, your doing exceptionally well in my class and all of your others. Your other teachers and I have agreed to let you take a quarter off." Mr. Shanks said.

"Really?" I asked, beaming.

"Yes. Instead of being on campus, you'll be a student teacher at Amigod High School." My excitement went down entirely.

So on monday morning, I got dressed. My best friend, Kristina, was telling me what to wear an what not to wear.

In the end, I was wearing a tight red blouse that showed a little cleavage, a mini skirt, and silver four inch heels. my hair was tied back in a high pony tail.

"Now, you don't have to change before your date after work." Kristina said.

"Kristina, thanks." I said before I headed out. I walked into the classroom five minutes late and got everyone's attention. Classes were boring, until the last class. I was taking attendance.

"Thomas Batuello." I said.

"Here fly lady." Thomas said. I rolled my eyes. After a few people.

"David Levi." I said. He whistled from the back.

"Qaasim Middleton."

"Right here and single, know what I mean." Ugh, so annoying. I was on the last person.

"Nathaniel Wolff." I said.

"Here." He said. I looked up to see that all four of them were sitting in a group in the back, joking and laughing. Like all my other classes, I ignored it and continued with the lesson. At the end of class, they all headed out except for Nathaniel.

"Aren't you gonna go?" I asked him as I packed my stuff.

"Didn't they tell you in the office.." He asked, sitting on my desk. I looked at him. "Because I can't do good in math they have me stay after school everyday for extra help. Your the new math teacher."

"I'm the temporary math teacher. I'll be gone in October." I corrected.

"Anyway, you have to help me." He finished.

"But-" I was interrupted.

"Why are you temporary?" He asked.

"Instead of doing college work I'm here teaching you guys." I said.

"Really? When'd you start?" He asked.

"In the summer. I graduated from here in June." I said.

"So your like eighteen?" He asked.

"Nineteen." I corrected. Why was I having a conversation with him?

"Well, I'm slow so you better cancel your plans until five." He said.

"Okay Nathaniel." I said, texted Jason. He cringed at the mention of his name.

"Your a college girl. Your still consider to be one of my peers since your only nineteen. Call me Nat." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I hate the sound of my birth name. In December, I plan on changing it to Nat." He explained.

"Why can't you do it now?" I asked.

"I'm only seventeen. I'll be eighteen in December." He explained.

So, around five, I was wrapping things up.

"Ms. Tai, your not like the other teachers." He said as we packed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well, your nineteen. And your a lot more fun to pay attention to. And the principal lets the student teachers off the hook so you could come here naked and only get a warning." Nat said.

"Oh Kay." I said uneasy. Him and his friends are weird.

"It doesn't feel right to call you Ms. Tai." He said.

"After school, I'm Rosalina." I informed him.

"Too long. Ima call you Rosie after school." Nat said, walking to me.

"Okay, bye Nat." I said.

"Bye Rosie." He leaned down (he was almost a foot taller) and kissed my lips. He left me in shock, surprise, and (surprisingly) I liked it. This wasn't gonna be good.


	2. Kristina & David

Rosalina's POV

I told Kristina all about my last period, and how I had to tutor Nat.

"One of your students told you to call him by his nickname?" She asked.

"It was really weird. He's nothing like his friends, though. His friends are loud and obnoxious, but he actually pays attention." I said.

"So what happened after you tutored him?" She asked.

"Well, we packed up, and then he said bye, then he kissed me." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Your older, your in college, you have a boyfriend, and your his teacher." Kristina listed. I know she was right. But I couldn't help but just think about how his kiss was softer then when Jadon kissed me.

"But your with Jason." She said. I guess I said that out loud.

"Yeah, but Nat seems less assertive, more compassionate." I said.

"You've know him one day. I bet he'll end up being just like his friends." Kristina said.

"You know, his ffiends aren't that annoying. They're seniors in high school, and all of them are single." I said, changing the subject.

"Really? Any cute ones?" She asked.

"Not to me." I said.

So the next day, after school, Nat walked over to me.

"Rosalina, I needed to ask you something." He said.

"Sure." I said.

"Kay. I'll be back." He said, he walked out of the door. Kristina came in.

"Kristina!" I almost shouted. Not the entire class was out yet, and some stopped to look at her.

"Hey hey hey. I'm so bored so I came to keep you company." Kristina said.

"Fine, just done bother us." I said. David walked over to us.

"Excuse me, Ms. Tai. I meant to ask you what the homework page." David said. He 'accidentally' bumped into Kristina. He turned around and faced her. "Sorry, Ms.?"

"Kristina Reyes," she said, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you." David said. "May I show you to the vending machines?"

This was a whole different David. This David was polite and sweet. The David in class was loud, abnoxious, and annoying. He took Kristina out as Nat walked back in. He had a kid on his back who was asleep and he was lugging what I think was an oxygen tank.

"Hello again Nat." I said.

"Hi Ms. Tai, I mean Rosalina." He sat the little boy in a desk and shock him awake. The little boy sat up and looked around. "Ms. this is Alex, Alex, Ms. Tai, aka Rosalina."

Alex waved, and lay his head back down. "What's wrong with him?" I asked Geiger sitting down.

"He has one lung. It's been that way since he was born." Nat said, taking out his practice problems.

After a few problems, I realized that we were really close now. I scooted over a little to give him some space.

"I'm coming back." I said, walking to the door. I stepped into the hall to get some fresh air and to think, but then I looked around and saw the most surprising thing: Kristina and David were making out. I turned back and went into the room, to distracted to care about anything.

"Tutoring session is over." I said, packing my stuff.

"But-" Nat said.

"No but. Get out." I said.

"Rosalina I need help." He argued.

"I don't care. Get out of my classroom." I said. I grabbed my bag, walked out, grabbed kristina, and left. I didn't talk the whole way. I dropped Kristina at the dorm and then drove to Starbucks.

I met up with Jason there, glad to be able to be with him and not Nat.

"Hey babe. Buy me a gelato." He said when I walked in. I rolled my eyes and came back with the drinks.

"How was tutoring the idiot?" He asked.

"First off, he's not an idiot. Second, it was fine." I said.

"Woah, cool the attitude." He said, shoving me.

"Don't push me." I said.

"Calm yourself." He said. "Hey, how about you and me hit my place for the night? I'll cook you breakfast, you cook me dinner, and in between we'll just cook." He scooted closer to me.

"Can't, I have to work tomorrow." I said.

"Work work work. Lossen up." Jason said.

"Jason, I can't. And, I've only been doing it for two days. You need to understand the responsibilities I have now." I said.

"Responsibilities, or kissing your students?" Jason asked.

"First off, it was one kiss. I've been kissed before you know. And just because it happened doesn't mean I'd trade him for you." I said, getting annoyed.

"When your ready for sex, let me know." He said.

"Jason, don't you understand!" I yelled. "Stop pressuring me! I'm not your property!" I grabbed my drink and left. I went back to campus, where Kristina was waiting for me.

"What'd you do to Jason?" She asked.

"How'd you know I did anything to him?" I asked.

"He texted asking, 'what's wrong with Rosalina she's acting like a total bitch.'" Kristina said, reading her phone.

"He keeps on trying to force me to do everything." I said, flopping onto the bed.

"Okay, I think all this teaching stuff is getting to you." Kristina said.

"I just hope that you had a good time kissing your new bf." I said to her.

"I did. Thanks for asking." Kristina said. "Listen, don't take your stress out on Jason. He's just trying to do what's best for you."

"He tried to force me to have sex with him." I said, changing her whole expression.


	3. Alex and Jason

Kristina was fairly upset, especially since both her and Jason know how I've sworn not to have sex until I was married. The next day was horrible. There was a note on the classroom door.

_Classroom being fumigated. All classes have been moved to Room 207 in the E Building. _

So now I had to walk across campus to the E Building. Everyone was late, so I didn't mark them late. And there was an after school club so me and Kristina had to go to Nat's (cause she wanted to be with me) to tutor him. Nat didn't have a car, so I drove Alex and kristina drove him. Alex slept the whole ride, and slept in an oddly shaped chair (they called it the egg chair) when we got there.

"Why does Alex sleep so much?" Kristina asked.

"It helps keeps him from having to breathe a lot." Nat said, working on his problems.

"What does he do at school?" I asked.

"He sleeps during lunch and his free period." Nat said.

"Wait, how old is he?" Kristina asked.

"Eleven." Alex said, turning over.

"He'll be twelve soon." Nat said. "He also needs to sleep."

"Whatever." Alex said, soon falling asleep. After a few more practice problems, me and kristina left.

Waiting outside was Jason. "Babe, what were you doing in there?" He asked.

"They moved my classroom so I had to tutor at his house cause of an after school club." I explained.

"Well, maybe you and me can go make some Magic." He said.

"Do you even listen to me!" I yelled at him. "I said that I will never do it until I'm married. Do you see a ring on this finger?"

"Calm yourself babe." He said.

"I hate being called 'babe.'" I said. I wanted to add 'I hate being your girlfriend' but now wasn't a good time.

"Fine then. Call me when your ready to be an adult princess." Jason got in his car and drove off.

"Kristina, I'm a mess." I said, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Okay, here's what you need to remember. Once your out of October, you'll never see Nat again. But Jason you can see everyday." Kristina said.

"But Jason is so mean and pushy and Nat is so sweet and caring." I said.

"Then dump the bitch and date Nat." Kristina said.

"But I'm not sure I like Nat. I feel like I do but something is telling me I don't." I said.

"Your chick-stics." Kristina said as we began leaving.


	4. More Teaching

The next day was awful. I mean, if I thought the day before was awful, then I was so wrong. How could things go so wrong in the first week?

The first week was okay. The second was bad. The third was horrible. But the eighth week was a nightmare.

See, in a regular school, a quarter is nine weeks. I had managed to get through those first seven okay, but the eighth I was so exhausted. Jason wouldn't talk to me, David was actually passing (I know that it's good but before he didn't care and now he does), and Nat keeps trying to make a move on me.

I couldn't wait for this week and next week to be over, until I got an email from the school.

_Ms. Tai, we are very glad that you have been able to turn our students around. Unfortunately, the student teacher for the next quarter was in a horrible accident and died. Receiving this news, we are short on teachers and would like to ask you to teacher until Christmas break. _

_Thank You, Principal Schmoke _

When I got this, I literally went to my bed and start crying. I hate teaching so much, and now they want me to do it again. I wanted to turn them down, but somehow Krisitna convinced me to keep doing it.

So now, here I was, back at the school in November. The only thing I liked was being able to see Alex. He always brightened my day.

By then, I was back in my original classroom so I didn't have to tutor Nat at his house. Alex and Kristina were there. She was helping him with his homework. Nat keep on inching closer to me, which I didn't notice until a few minutes after because we were kissing. I pulled back.

"Nat, please don't do that again." I said to him.

"Why not?" He asked, finally getting upset.

"Because I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Your _boyfriend_ is cheating on you!" he yelled. Alex sat up.

"Nat, you promised you wouldn't tell her." He said.

"Well, I can't see her so wound up on someone who doesn't even appreciate her." Nat said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Kristina was talking to David about following Jason around because she wasn't sure about him and David asked me to go with him. Apparently, he's been seeing another girl for the past two years. And he keeps telling her that's he's going to break up with you." Nat said.

"No." I said. "Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying." Nat said.

"Yes you are." I stood up. "Stop stalking me, stop lying, and stop trying to make a move on me!"

"I'm not stalking you or lying to you." Nat said.

"Yes you are. Now get out of my classroom, and get out of my life. After this teaching program, I never want to see you again." I said.

"Rosalina, I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt." Nat said.

"I said get out!" I yelled. Everyone was surprised, especially Nat. He nodded slowly and gathered up his materials. He got Alex on his back and left. I sat down at my desk and put my head, then, I started crying.


	5. Saving Alex

What if Nat was right? What if Jason was cheating on me? Am I too neive to realize? Was he really just trying to protect me? Is the real person I'm supposed to be with really sitting in my class room? But what if he was just lying so if like him?

My mind was racing with questions so I decided to go home. The next day, I was pretty tired. During my last class, I was shocked to see that Nat wasn't in class. His parents didn't call, so he obviously ditched.

As class was leaving, I stopped David.

"Where's Nat?" I asked him.

"Beats me. No one's seen him or Alex all day." Alex wasnt at school either. So Nat didn't ditch. But why didn't someone call?

"Okay." I said.

So now, I was in my dorm, crying. Why? Because I comfronted Jason at four and he was kissing another girl. Kristina was rubbing my back, when my phone started ringing. She answered it.

"Hello?" She said. Crying and talking. She then said this to me: "It's the scumbag that made you go investigate about Jason."

"I don't want to talk to him." I said.

"She doesn't want to talk to you." Kristina said into the phone. More crying and talking. "He says its urgent." Kristina said.

"Put him on speaker. Ask him what he wants and don't let him know I'm listening." I said. She pressed 'speaker'.

"What do you want?" She asked. Nat sniffed.

"Tell her I said that I really need her right now." He said in a choked up voice.

"Why do you need her?" Kristina asked.

"It's Alex. He's not breathing and he's in the hospital." Nat said.

"What?" I said.

"Rosalina?" He asked.

"I'm coming there right how and you will explain everything. Got it?" I said.

"Yes ma'am." he said. Kristina hung up. She stopped me before I was out the door.

"Freeze. Fashion Police. You have committed a major fashion don't." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not leaving this dorm in your pajamas. Especially to go meet up with a boy. It doesn't matter what your dating status is. Now go change." Krisitna said. I rolled my eyes at her.

Soon, I was wearing a black crop top that said 'LOVE' in bold white letters, black jeans and pink keds. I tied my hair up with a pink ribbon and then me and Kristina headed out.

We got there and Nat was lying on a couch in the waiting room, his head down and his shoulders shaking. We squatted next to him and turned him around.

"Talk," kristina said.

"I came back from school yesterday and set Alex in his bed. Then I went down to check my mail and my doorman, Rob, called me over. He said that a guy came in and claimed to be our new babysitter and went up to our apartment. He showed me the security footage and this guy went in and messed with the controls on Alex's sleep tank. So I ran up the stairs and called 911 and Alex was lying in his bed panting for breath and almost passed out. And I've been here since then." nat said.

"What did this guy look like?" Krisitna asked.

"He was kinda tall, muscular, had messy blonde hair." Nat said, recalling the man in the video. "And he spray painted this on a wall. It's a wall that has a bunch of drawers that make a mural of me and Alex." He showed us a picture on his phone.

In messy, white spray paint, the words 'STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN WOLFF!' we're spray painted on the wall.

I gasped as all the wheels finally turned. I wrapped my arms around Nat.

"Nat I'm so so sorry. This is all my fault." I said to him, starting to cry.

"What do you mean?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"It's all my fault Alex is in the hospital. Jason thinks I like you and hates being cheated on. Everytime a girl cheats on him he'll get the guy the dump the girl. I'm so stupid. And if I hadn't overreacted yesterday you'd be home late and have time to check the settings on Alex's thingy." I babbled.

"Rosie, I'm not mad. I just wish I'd be able to save Alex." Nat said.

"What do you mean?" Kristina asked.

"Okay, the reason why no one called for me and Alex is because there is no one to call. Me and Alex are six years apart, so when he was born my dad kinda ran out and started a new family. Boring details. Then when I was sixteen and Alex was ten, my mom got sick. Before she died she made sure we could access her bank account." Nat explained.

Suddenly, it all made sense: why Nat didn't have an car. Why Alex had to sleep so much. Why Alex's clothes looked baggy and Nat's looked used.

"But how have you been managing for two years?" I asked.

"I work on weekends. It used to be enough to get us clothes and food and lunch, which is why Alex uses a basic oxygen tank that uses outside air so we don't have to buy refill tanks. But now we can't really afford this..." Nat trailed off as he held back tears.

I stood up and, taking Kristina, walked over to another area.

"Kristina, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We? You speaking French?" She asked.

"We can't just sit here and let Nat drown himself in tears and Alex slowly die. They're in debt and need money." I said.

"Rosalina, I'm going to say this slowly. You. Love. Nat." She said. I sighed, finally agreeing with her.

"Alright fine. But right now this is about Alex. How did you feel the first time you saw him?" I said.

"Well, he's really sweet and kind. I'd hate to see the little guy go." Kristina said.

"Exactly. If we combine our savings along with Nat's we should be able to muster enough for Alex." I said. We walked back over to Nat.

~TT~

Alex was out of the hospital a week before Christmas. Alex didn't go to school that week, and Kristina didn't come today for tutoring. So, I was tutoring Nat, and it was something about variables.

"So...um...when you...um...cancel out..." I was so unfocused. Why? Because I was looking at him. In his big brown, sparkly eyes. He smiled at me. His shiny, sparkly, amazing smile.

"Rosalina, you need some water?" He asked, still smiling.

"Uh...huh..." I managed to say.

He got up, then came back with a water bottle. He opened it for me, and then gave it to me.

"So anyway, cancel it out, then tell me what you got." I said, drinking the water. In like two minutes, he tapped my shoulder. I looked at him again in his beautiful eyes.

"Two." He said.

"Right...So then...uh...you have to...you have...you have to." I was mesmerized. No one has ever been able to keep me so distracted before. And now here I was, lost in his eyes.

He touched my cheek. His hands was so soft, so moisturized (I'm weird), so amazing. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. He leaned down and kissed me. And this time, I kissed him back. It wasn't like with Jason, where he forced me to comply. It was a soft kiss, a welcoming kiss.

I ran my fingers through his short, soft, brown hair. I don't know what I was doing anymore. Maybe it was my recent break up, or did I actually like him? Anyway, I took one of his hands into mine.

I pulled back. "Nat, as much as I like you, we can't do this." I said.

"..." He didn't respond.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's the law that a teacher and student can't have any sexual relations." I said. "So, until the three o'clock bell rings on Friday, we're just friends."

"Okay," he said. "So what your saying is that on Friday, I can kiss you."

"Yes." I said. He looked at me again. Instead of having his beautiful eyes, (they were still beautiful) they were filled with lust.

"Nat?" I asked after he hadn't said anything for a while. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry for this." He said. At first, I was confused. Sorry for what? But then it hit me. Literally. He knocked me out. I was out cold. I didn't wake up in then classroom, though.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Kristina." I said, standing awkwardly by the wall.

"That's not what I asked for. What was happening in here?" Kristina repeated.

"Just two friends, who fell on each other." I said.

"Fell? Friends?" Kristina asked. "Rosalina, is there something your not telling me?"

"Nada." I said.

"One part of me is telling me to trust you, while the other is saying that I need to read between the lines here. Rosalina, which one should I trust?" Kristina asked. "Maybe I'll read between the lines and find that my BFF has moved straight on from her boyfriend to one of her students."

"No, it's not like that Kris. Well, it kinda is. But, I like Nat. I don't think I even liked Jason. I think he was just used as a distraction." I said.

"Okay, so if that's true, what's the real reason you were here?" Kristina said. "And how'd you get in here?" She asked Nat.

"There's a door from my room the leads to the bathroom." Nat said.

"Kristina, if I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anybody." I said.

"You can trust me, I'm your best friend." Kris said.

So I told her the story. I didn't mention the part where I was forced because then she'd certainly talk. Nat hat left the bathroom by then to go unlock his room.

"Wow, Rosalina. I thought you believed in sex after marriage." Kristina said.

"I did. I do. It's just, I don't know." I said.

"Well, you'll need this if Alex is gonna be gone until the twenty first." She said, reaching into her bag. She handed me a plastic bag. "Rosalina, they're called condoms. Boys put them-"

"I know what a condom is." I said.

"Okay. Anyway, don't get to crazy now." Kristina said. "Bye now. I'll be back after school with David." She said, leaving.

I went out and into the kitchen. Nat came out, and locked and the grocery bag.

"What's in there?" He asked, putting an arm around my waist.

"It's a present form Kristina." I said, hiding it.

"Well, what is it?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"You'll see." I said. He lifted me up and carried me into his room. He tossed me onto his bed and locked the door. He jumped in next to me.

"What's in the bag?" He asked again.

"Well, before I answer, I was thinking why waste time later undressing and ruining our under wear? Especially since I don't live here. We should just get naked now and save our clothes for later." I said.

"Okay, but tell me what's in the bag." He said.

"Condoms." I said. He nodded, then helped me up. We undressed and put our clothes on the side. We lay back on the bed.


End file.
